The Cystic Fibrosis Center at CWRU conducts translational research, with preclinical and clinical research projects that utilize a number of coe facilities. This application requests funds for 5 biomedical research cores, an administrative component and 2 pilot and feasibility projects. The cores include an internationally utilized 1. Mouse Models Core that provides mice and relevant assays for in vivo studies; 2) a Bioanalyte Core to measure a range of molecules routinely analyzed by investigators; 3) a Clinical Studies Core to facilitate clinical research projects; 4) a Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core to accommodate the evolving and increasing statistical and computations needs of Center investigators, and 5) a Rodent Imaging Core to provide in vivo monitoring for various studies. The purpose of these cores, administrative and feasibility components are:1) to provide researchers with state of the art core facilities and necessary reagents to optimize and improve the throughput of their CF-related research while maintaining or improving the quality of studies by providing centralized services. This goal is realized by the Biomedical Research Cores. 2) to provide a centralized resource for coordinating activities of the CF Center, including allocation o pilot and feasibility awards, an enrichment program and interaction with other institutional resources (other cores, CTSA, etc.). This goal will be addressed by the Administrative Component and executive committee. 3) to bring research discoveries to the clinic. Our CF Center has a long track record implementing this goal and proposes to continue to do so, capitalizing on new and exciting developments from within our Center as well as through collaborations with outside investigators. This goal is facilitated by the Biomedical Research Cores, with specific emphasis on the Clinical Studies Core. 4) to provide training and mentoring in CF-related research for students and fellows embarking on research projects, as well as investigators pursuing new avenues of research. This goal is also a function of the Biomedical Research Cores.